The Start of The T.U.G.G.
by Nightw2
Summary: The story of how the Toons United for the Greater Good first ... well, united. NOW COMPLETED. Rated PG-13 to be on the safe side. Please Read and Review as I really HAVE worked VERY HARD on this story.
1. The CEO's Assemblage

Note: Since The Justice League and the Animaniacs (and, for that matter, BOTH HALVES of each of the Amalgams in this story) are copyrighted by Warner Communication, I'm naturally writing this story for absolutely NO profit motive.  
***********************************************************************  
  
This is the story of how the Toons United for the Greater Good (the T.U.G.G. for short) first, well, united.   
  
We open it on April 1, 2001 on the far-off planet of Warnipolips, where a short, but very ominous-looking stone-skinned individual in a dark blue business suit with matching cape strolls into the middle of a poorly lit throne room.   
  
"Soon, we will begin our next big project, the conquest of Earth. We don't know what these Earthlings might be capable of, so I'm allowing the green light on a big-budget so we can bring in some A-List invaders to ensure this world's subjugation." the individual said as he snapped his fingers bringing forth five of his best invaders.  
  
The first to step forward is a reasonably tall black-furred skunk in a medium purple tunic and matching dress pants and a white cape. "Zee Lady Killer reporting for conquest duty, mon capitan CEO." the skunk replied in a fractured French accent as he made a courtly bow.  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Lady Killer is a brilliant swordsman (Okay, swordsSKUNK) and a master of several martial arts and, on top of that, he, being a skunk, can wield a powerful spray from his tail in emergencies. All of these qualities combine to make the Lady Killer one of this short, but powerful-looking, stone-skinned evil figure's most formidable warriors. Indeed, perhaps the Lady Killer's ONLY real weakness is his tendency to chase after attractive female cats.  
***********************************************************************  
  
The next to step forward is a tall, well-proportioned female blonde in skin-tight blue battle armor and a bright red cape. Raising an eerie-looking rod, this figure replied "Hello Warrior reporting for duty, almighty CEO of the Cosmos." in a ditzy-sounding voice that purposely belied her true intelligence and warrior spirit.  
***********************************************************************  
  
In addition to the aforementioned rod, which can shoot out powerful energy blasts, Hello Warrior ALSO wields goddess-level physical strength and a keen warrior's mind, the latter of which is intentionally belied by her ditzy-sounding voice and beauty queen walk. Hello Warrior heads up the CEO of the Cosmos's team of elite female warriors.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Third to come forward was a savage-looking furry brute dressed in black-and-green who spun out beside Lady Killer and Hello Warrior in the form of a small but powerful tornado. "Apparently, Wind Demon is ALSO present, CEO of the Cosmos." Hello Warrior observed.  
***********************************************************************  
  
What the Wind Demon lacks in brains, he more than makes up for in overwhelming physical power, relentlessness and absolute loyalty to the CEO of the Cosmos. Simply put, the Wind Demon is one of the CEO's main enforcers. Also possessing an insatiable appetite, the Wind Demon will eat anything except the CEO of the Cosmos or one of the CEO's other henchbeings.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Next to step forward was a grey-furred rabbit dressed in red armor covered with black spikes. Wielding an omnious-looking axe and chomping on a carrot, the rabbit said "Ehh... Wild Hare report'n fer duty, yer CEOship." with a decidely Brooklyn-esqe accent.  
***********************************************************************  
  
The only thing about Wild Hare that's sharper than hid energy axe is his crafty mind. Wild Hare knows every trick in the book (and some he's just made up), can turn almost any situation to his advantage and has a sadistic sense of humor, all of which combine to make him a truly formidable opponent.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Finally, a black-feathered duck dressed in green battle armor came bouncing in like a lunatic and said "Buggy Duck reporting for duty and you know what THAT means; this world is going to conquered by ME! You understand? ME; ALL ME! The rest of you get back. I'M conquering this world for the CEO. After all, I AM number two in overall power to the big cheese himself." in an obnoxiously egotistical voice.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Buggy Duck IS, unquestionably, one of the CEO's most powerful warriors, but also, his most egotistical; being obnoxiously aware of his own vast physical strength and sundry energy powers.  
***********************************************************************  
  
"You five will be given the task of conquering the planet Earth. You will each be outfitted with the best weaponry Warnipolips had to offer and an entire army at your respective commands. I have great faith that, between the five of you, Earth won't stand a chance no matter what surprises it may have prepared for us. Earth will be conquered by the end of the week, so says the CEO of the Cosmos." the stone-skinned villain said as he opened five portals in the room. As the CEO's five agents each stepped through one of the portals, the villain let out the typical arch-villain laugh.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Amalgams used for this part  
  
Warnioplips = Warner Studio Lot + Apokolips  
  
CEO of the Cosmos = Darkseid + CEO Plotz  
  
Lady Killer = Kanto + Pepe Le` Pew  
  
Hello Warrior = Big Barda + Hello Nurse  
  
Wind Demon = Kalibak + Tasmanian Devil  
  
Wild Hare = Stephenwolf + Bugs Bunny  
  
Buggy Duck = Mantis + Daffy Duck 


	2. Devilwoman and Powerhouse vs The Lady Ki...

Note: Once more, due to the fact that both halves of all the Amalgams in this story are copyrighted by Warner Communication and there might be a whole bunch of references to stuff outside of Warner Communication, I'm naturally writing this story purely for entertainment purposes.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Within an hour of the CEO's summoning of his troops, they were all equipped as the CEO promised and sent to Earth.  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Lady Killer, accompanied by literally hundreds of troops armed with high-powered energy rifles and backed up by a dozen futuristic tanks, converged upon Paris.   
  
Meanwhile, carrying Devilwoman as he did he routine patrol flight around the world, Powerhouse listened to Devilwoman's singing with great enjoyment until his super-hearing picked up the opening of the portal that made the arrival of the Lady Killer and his troops possible. Deciding to investigate the noise, Powerhouse flew down quickly (though Devilwoman deftly slipped out of Powerhouse's grip and leapt to the nearest building just as Powerhouse neared the ground [Devilwoman knew Powerhouse was invulnerable and, thus, wouldn't be heard by the impact of the crash landing she knew was coming because of the seven years she's known Powerhouse] and hit said ground at Mach Four).  
  
Devilwoman sighed and said "So much power, so few brains. No wonder he's STILL just a sidekick after seven years, even if he is MY sidekick." as she climbed down to join her super-powered canine companion, who was, as she suspected, climbing out of the crater he caused with his crash completely unharmed. Upon seeing all the troops and tanks, Devilwoman observed "Something tells me this ISN'T an April Fools' joke.".  
  
The Lady Killer observed the pair that emerged on the scene; one was a relatively large dog wearing a navy blue cape and a medium purple bodysuit with two dark orange fireballs infringed in the chest area and a stylized bright yellow "P" sandwiched in the middle of those two fireballs. The other was a smaller, trim and rather pretty cat wearing an all-black costume consisting of bodysuit, bat-wing-designed cape and flared-ear cowl with devil horn-shaped ear flaps. Just as quickly as he saw the latter, however, she had slipped away, only to be seen again taking down four of the Lady Killer's troops with a few, well-timed martial arts kicks and throws while subduing sixteen more of his troops with extra-strength knockout gas capsules and immobilizing two of the tanks with super-industrial-strength glue bombs aimed at their engines and cannons.  
  
The Lady Killer zipped over to Devilwoman just as she finished flawlessly aiming and throwing those gas capsules and glue bombs at their respective targets, firmly embracing her and passionately kissing her repeatedly, much to the feline super-crime-fighter's dismay. However, with a superb leg sweep, Devilwoman was able to get free of the Lady Killer long enough to nail him with a roundhouse kick to the stomach and start running. With a sly look on his face, however, the overamorous space skunk chased after her saying "I like a madamouselle that plays rough AND plays hard to get. Viva Lamour."  
***********************************************************************  
  
Powerhouse, meanwhile, flew up to the two tanks that Devilwoman disabled, lifted them both easily and threw them each hard enough to hit two of the others. Following that, Powerhouse used his heat vision to melt down the six tanks he piled up (though the alien metal was tough enough that not only did the tank crews had time to evacate their vehicles before their were completely melted but the crews of the other six tanks had a chance to draw a bead on him and fire their powerful energy cannons at him). Though being blasted by the other six space tanks, didn't take Powerhouse out of the fight, the combined energy zaps were enough to put him in a certain measure of pain.   
  
Powerhouse tried using his super-speed to dodge the cannons' second zap, but his own clumsiness thwarted THAT plan. Before the blasts from those cannons could take Powerhouse out of the picture, he used his super-breath at full power and those tanks energy turrets started damaging the tanks themselves. When the tanks were sufficently damaged to be out of commision but not quite damaged enough to where the crews were killed, Powerhouse lifted all six tanks and shook them vigorously, causing the tank crews to fall out. With the tanks dealt with, Powerhouse was free to concentrate on thrashing the troops, which, thanks to the mixture of his flying power, super-speed and super-strength, he was able to do with ease, resulting in an exhausted, but triumphant, super-canine.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Devilwoman, meanwhile, now armed with a sword just as the Lady Killer was, was still trying to fend off the advances of the skunk. The two were pretty even matched in both swordplay and the martial arts and Devilwoman was smart enough to wear nose filters that protected her from the stench of the Lady Killer's spray. Though the Lady Killer was thoroughly enjoying this pursuit and workout, Devilwoman was getting worn out.   
  
However, the feline super-crime-fighter still had ONE advantage over the over-amorous space skunk; she was a better strategist. While the Lady Killer thought he finally had Devilwoman on the ropes, she was, in fact, discreetly maneuvering him toward an electrical power box. Finally, at the last split-second, while the Lady Killer was trying to pin Devilwoman by her cape and start to have his way with her, she detached her cape from her shoulders and the Lady Killer ended up penetrating the power box with his sword and though his uniform was insulated enough that the shock didn't kill him, he WAS dazed long enough for Devilwoman to finish subduing him with a few well-placed kicks.  
***********************************************************************  
  
As the French police hauled away the Lady Killer and his troops, the two exhausted heroes came up to each other and Powerhouse pulled out a small device from behind his right ear. "Good thing that little device that enables you to not only see and hear everything I do on the field when we are seperated, but also, in a pitch designed so only I can hear it, instruct me from far away based on what you are seeing and hearing still worked, DW. Definitely still worked.".  
  
After giving Powerhouse the silent "Don't call me "'DW'", old friend." look, Devilwoman pulled the special lenses and audio receptors from her cowl and said "Yeah, Powerhouse. Those tanks got you pretty good. I never thought I'd see anything other than Barktonite and sorcery that could hurt you, but I'm glad we were triumphant. We were lucky today, old friend, but it would sure be nice to have some high-caliber help for when we face opponents that tough, or tougher." in an understandably worried voice as she pulled a device she grabbed off of the Lady Killer.   
  
"This thing had a self-destruct mechanism built into it but I was able to disable it. Somehow, I suspect that this is what allowed that army to get here." the feline super-crime-fighter continued as she pressed the button and revealed a large portal. Devilwoman and Powerhouse cautiously entered but, to keep her spirits as well as Powerhouse's up, Devilwoman sang one of her heroic pursuit songs.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Amalgams Used in This Part  
  
The Lady Killer = Kanto + Pepe Le` Pew  
  
Devilwoman = Batman + Rita  
  
Powerhouse = Superman + Runt 


	3. The Siblings vs. Hello Warrior

Note: Do I really need to point out all of that copyright stuff? After all, you probably all get the idea by now.  
***********************************************************************  
  
At the exact same time the Lady Killer emerged in Paris, a portal opened in Moscow which revealed Hello Warrior and her mighty armies. The Russian army confronted the she-warrior from space, but most of the soldiers outside the tanks bearing candies and flowers rather than guns. With a few well-aimed blasts of her energy rod, Hello Warrior blasted a few of the tanks into flaming slag while lifting two of the remaining Russian tanks each with one of her bare hands. As the foot soldiers saw this display, they set off running, knowing they wouldn't stand a snowball's chance in Hades of impressing a gal with that much muscle.  
  
"Finish off the city." Hello Warrior said in her usual ditzy voice, which as aformentioned, intentionally belies her keen warrior's mind.  
  
"Say, that's no way to treat such dreamy soldiers." a voice called out behind the she-warrior from space. Looking down, Hello Warrior saw the source of the voice to be a young-looking female who looked like a cross between a monkey and a dog. She was wearing white gloves, silver braclets, bright red boots, a light blue skirt covered in white stars, a golden tiara with matching kitten-shaped chest plate. With a powerful leap, this smaller, newly arrived player on the field touched the tanks she was holding up and put them both down. After that, this young-looking female slapped Hello Warrior on the back (which sent her flying a good 100 yards) and said "Tag. You're it.", running off with a laugh.  
  
Just as she was about to pursue the young troublemaker, two more individuals strongly resembling crosses between dogs and monkeys leapt into her strong arms screaming "Hellooooooo, Nurse." Both new arrivals wore white gloves like the one Hello Warrior was about to chase. However, one of these new arrivals was noticeably taller than the other and waswearing a bright red bodysuit with a bright yellow lightning bolt-style mouth infringed in the chest area. The other was carrying a large, bright green bag and wearing black shirt with a stylized bright green bag infringed on the chest area along with a medium green mask and matching hat.  
  
"Actually, it's Hello WARRIOR." the she-warrior from space said as she threw both of them in the paths of her troops and tanks. With that, she started off in pursuit of the female intruder.  
***********************************************************************  
  
"So many women, so little time, eh, Green Gagbag?" the taller of the two males said.  
  
"Yes, indeed, Quick Mouth." the other one said as he grabbed his bag and let out a burp that sent all of Hello Warrior's troops and tanks flying before adding "Excuse me.".  
  
Using his super-speed, Quick Mouth disarmed all of Hello Warrior's troops and disassembled all of the tanks. "There. Now that these beauties' toys have all been taken away, I'd say they have lots of time for playing with us, wouldn't you say, Green Gagbag, my dear sibling." Quick Mouth said with an amorous smile.  
  
"Indeed I would, Quick Mouth." Green Gagbag said with an agreeing nod as they chased off after the entire army of warrior women with a "Boingy, Boingy, Boingy." action.  
  
Three of the she-warriors tried hiding in cave, only to find Quick Mouth waiting for them rubbing a champange bottle. When they tried to run again, they found the Green Gagbag floating over the outside of the cave opening his bag and concentrating, which produced a powerful energy lariet that ensnared the trio. "Well, we'd take more advantage of the three of you being tied up, but we've got to chase down the others and, besides, this fic's only rated PG-13." Quick Mouth said as he and Green Gagbag continued off chasing the rest of Hello Warrior's troops.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Hello Warrior was using her energy rod to shake up her entire immediate area and melt any snow coming at her. After all, she reasoned that the female intruder had to be hiding somewhere in the area and this was the quickest and most efficient way to find her. "You must think you're pretty cute; trying to mock me and then hide like a coward. Well, DO YOU?" Hello Warrior screamed in a, for once, decided NON-ditzy sounding voice.  
  
After she screamed this, she felt a gentle tapping on her shoulder, which caused her to smile. After all, this was precisely Hello Warrior's plan. She knew her quarry wouldn't be able to resist coming after her if she sarcastically called her cute (don't ask me how she knew, okay; she just knew). With that, Hello Warrior, without even turning around used her energy rod to blast a large smoking hole out from under her foe.   
  
After that, Hello Warrior turned around and started using her energy rod, converted to freeze ray, to trap her enemy in enough solid ice to hold her for years, providing she actually lived through it. However, when the pit has only half-iced, Hello Warrior's foe used her own strength to break that ice and used her highly reflective braclets to deflect the energy rod's freeze blast right back at said rod.  
  
After the energy rod was destroyed, the figure climbed out of the pit and, after saying "I can't help it if I'm cute. I'm not called Cutie Queen for nothing", walloped Hello Warrior with a giant mallet that put her out for the count.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Carrying the unconscious Hello Warrior on her right shoulder. Cutie Queen saw Quick Mouth and Green Gagbag coming her way, with every one of Hello Warrior's hundreds of troops, all soundly defeated, being carried along on emerald energy railway cars, courtesy of the Green Gagbag's power bag. "Well, we caught all the beauties. Too bad they didn't have enough stamina to stay conscious after we caught them." Quick Mouth said half-jokingly.  
  
"Boys" Cutie Queen said simply as she held out a remote control device she grabbed off of Hello Warrior. Though the self destruct mechanism was activated, the Green Gagbag's power bag was able to locate the device and wrap a powerful force field around JUST the device, which kept the rest of the remote intact.  
  
After Cutie Queen pressed the button on the remote, she, Quick Mouth and Green Gagbag hurried through the opening portal.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Amalgams Used in This Part  
  
Hello Warrior = Big Barda + Hello Nurse  
  
Quick Mouth = Flash + Yakko  
  
Green Gagbag = Green Lantern + Wakko  
  
Cutie Queen = Wonder Woman + Dot 


	4. The Manhunting Poultry vs. The Wind Demo...

Aww, you know the drill by now; lots of copyrighted stuff; this story being written purely for entertainment purposes; Yada, yada, yada....  
***********************************************************************  
  
Well, in Los Angeles, California, at precisely the same time as the Lady Killer attacked Paris and Hello Warrior invaded Moscow, the Wind Demon soun onto the scene through that big portal, only for him and his troops to be intercepted by the L.A.P.D. S.W.A.T. Team, led by a silent man about six-and-a-half feet tall wearing a black police lieutenant's uniform. "If anybody can get this bums, it's John Boo and his team. They can handle anything." one cop commented.  
  
"Yeah, I hear you, buddy. Under Boo's leadership, we have captured more criminals than the F.B.I., Scotland Yard and Interpol combined." another cop replied.  
  
"I heard he's a giant chicken from outer space." a rookie said, which earned him a stern glare from the other cops present. "Well, that's what I heard." the rookie said with an embarrassed grin.  
  
Ten of the Wind Demon's troops fired their energy rifles at John Boo, only to find their blasts passing right through him harmlessly and, instead, destroying the energy rifles of ten more of the troops. Before those ten who fired on him could fire again, Boo telepathically subdued them as well as the ten that just had their rifles destroyed. The massive energy cannon turrets on top of three of the space tanks fired on Boo and, though his ability to make himself non-solid saved him from the full impact, there was still a fire conjured up behind him that scared him enough to cause him to lose his human shape and stand revealed as a six-and-a-half-foot green-feathered chicken. "Wow, I was right; he IS a chicken." the rookie cop said in astoundment as the green-feathered chicken who was John Boo stepped away from the flames, only to come face-to-face with the Wind Demon, who had a very ravenous look on his fearsome face. Far enough away from the fire to have recovered his composure, the alien poultry courageously taunted the brown-furred space-brute into pursuing him.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Once the Wind Demon had the space-chicken cornered and out of the way of witnesses, the space chicken easily subdued the weak-willed Wind Demon with his telepathic powers, sensing the brute would be too strong and single-minded to be defeated with physical force. Once the Wind Demon was subdued, the chicken assumed used his shape-shifting powers to his defeated opponent's shape and whirled out like a small, but very powerful whirlwind, not only severely damaging every one of those tanks but devouring all of the troops' guns as well.  
  
Once their enemies were disarmed, the chicken changed back into a six-and-a-half-foot space chicken and, while punching the lights out of the troops at a rate of five troops per punch, telepathically explained to the cops that he was, in fact, Chikk'nn Boo'oo, the last living Martian chicken and that he wanted to prove a space chicken could make it in an Earth human's world while simultaneously using his powers to hunt down and capture criminals. "What? Are we going to let some manhunting poultry do ALL of OUR work for us?" one of the S.W.A.T. team officers said as Boo'oo delivered his 100th punch and kayoed his 496-500th troop. With only 100 of the Wind Demon's troops left in the fight, the rest of the S.W.A.T. team went right after them. Despite being outnumbered 100-to-30, that S.W.A.T. team kicked tail and took names (of course it helped that the S.W.A.T. team cops were rallied by seeing Boo'oo destroy all of their enemies' weapons and take down 500 of the troops single-handedly.  
  
Boo'oo knew he only won so easily because the enemy troops didn't expect their leader to be so easily defeated or for somebody they thought was their leader to attack them. He was sure he saw a device he could use to pursue the mastermind behind this attack on Los Angeles, but said device had destructed the instant the Wind Demon was subdued. Thus, he knew he had to find another way to go after the mystery villain. One of the cops shouted "Hey, that chicken just defeated an alien invasion ALMOST single-handedly. That manhunting poultry is a big hero. Let's here it for ..... well, the Manhunting Poultry."  
  
Admist the cheers of these cops, Boo'oo, now called the Manhunting Poultry, knew he'd have to find another human identity if he ever hoped to truly fit in OR have a moment to himself. However, that was a problem he'd have to adress later. Right now, he had to find a way to chase after his true quarry; the mysterious mastermind behind the mayhem. With that, he used his shape-shifting powers to transform into a giant eagle and fly off as the L.A.P.D. S.W.A.T. team rounded up the defeated Wind Demon and his cronies.  
  
Amalgams Used For This Part:  
  
Wind Demon = Kalibak + the Tasmanian Devil  
  
Manhunting Poultry = Chicken Boo + the Martian Manhunter 


	5. Sea Squirrel vs. Wild Hare

Note: You know the drill, all sorts of copyright stuff; being written purely for entertainment purposes; please don't sue; the whole nine yards.  
***********************************************************************  
  
At the exact same time that the Lady Killer hit Paris, Hello Warrior invaded Moscow and the Wind Demon attacked Los Angeles, the Wild Hare and his army appeared off the coast of Sydney, Australia. "Eh, let's kick some Earth behind, troops." Wild Hare said while chomping on a carrot.  
  
At about that time, Slappy Curry aka Sea Squirrel, a feisty old female grey squirrel wearing a medium green bowler hat as a bright set of rubber diver pants and matching swim fins) is swimming up to that same coast with her nephew, Skippy (a young, small brown male squirrel), riding on her back. "Wow, Aunt Slappy. This is pretty fun. Thanks for the ride." Skippy said gratefully, lovingly hugging his water-breathing aunt.  
  
"Aww, we were in Australia for a vacation anyway, so I figured you might like to see the Australian surf up close." Sea Squirrel admitted just before she saw Wild Hare and his armies on the coast.  
  
Gently getting Skippy off her back upon landing on the coast and gesturing him away, Sea Squirrel said "Okay, I was hoping for a little excitement on this trip. All that lovey-dovey quality time stuff with my landbound nephew was starting to look like something out of an after school special." as she rubbed her hands together and whipped out two mega-sized cartoon bombs, tossing them both with muscles conditioned to withstand ocean bottom pressures.   
  
Though the bombs didn't damage any of the tanks, they DID shake up the crews inside the two space tanks the bombs landed in front of. Sea Squirrel grabbed her biggest mallet in one hand and her largest anvil in the other, walloping 50 of the enemy troops with one swing of the former and dropping the anvil on 150 of the enemy troops of the latter. She then pulled two giant cannons out from behind her back and each blasted away 50 of the enemy troops. Wild Hare, infuriated by the sight of this one old squirrel defeating half of his ground troops without breaking a sweat, he slipped on an oversized sombero and danced up to Sea Squirrel, slapping her twice before dancing back, zipping forward and slapping her twice more. Sea Squirrel tried dropping an anvil on Wild Hare but the clever space-rabbit cleverly burrowed underground deeply enough to where the anvil couldn't touch him. Sea Squirrel, steamed at the thought of this rabbit making a fool out of her, dived in the hole after him.  
***********************************************************************  
  
The tanks and the rest of the troops, meanwhile, rolled toward Australia, only to see skyrockets fly at and wedge themselves into the tank turrets just as they were about to fire on the city. The combined explosion of the backfire and the skyrockets destroyed all of the tanks. After that Skippy, the one who fired the rockets, pulled out two jumbo-sized mallets and started playing whack-a-mole with the remaining ground troops. After taking down 100 of the troops in this manner, however, he was disarmed by the remaining 200 troops and set on the run.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sea Squirrel, meanwhile, regained control of her senses and ducked just as Wild Hare swung at her with his energy axe, which Sea Squirrel cut in half with a 1000-horsepower, double-diamond-tipped chainsaw. "Uh-oh, time to make tracks." Wild Hare said nervously as he started digging straight up.  
  
Wild Hare got up there so quickly that he had a chance to prepare his next trick. When Sea Squirrel got up there, she saw a gift-wrapped package. "Oh brother. Don't tell me this guy is already trying that stupid "'bomb disguised as a birthday present'" gag. That joke stopped being funny 55 years ago." Sea Squirrel groaned just before she spotted Wild Hare.  
  
Tapping on Wild Hare's shoulder, Sea Squirrel, disguised as a postal worker, handed Wild Hare a package. Wild Hare simply said "Give me a break. Do you honestly think I'm dumb enough to fall for that stupid "'returning my own bomb to me'" gag?" as he tried to throw it away, only to find it stuck to his hands via super-strong glue.  
  
"Actually, no. I honestly didn't." Sea Squirrel said smugly as she glued Wild Hare's feet to the ground and ran off just before the bomb went off, running back after the explosion to clobber the bomb-damaged Wild Hare with a giant anvil, rendering the space rabbit out for the count.  
***********************************************************************  
  
After subduing Wild Hare, Sea Squirrel saw the last 200 of Wild Hare's troops chasing after Skippy and used her telepathic powers to command an army of native Austraila coast sea life to attack the troops and save her nephew. After the last of the troops were defeated and Skippy was safely delivered to his aunt's arms, the young squirrel said enthusiastically "Boy, Aunt Slappy, you should have seen how I took out those tanks with well-aimed skyrockets and 100 of those troops with giant mallets, just like you taught me.".  
  
"That's my nephew." Sea Squirrel said proudly before adding "Now, however, I'm going to find a way to deal with whoever sent these bozos. I think that rabbit had some kind of gateway device, but it was blown up after he was defeated, so I'm going to have to find some other way to take the fight to the mastermind behind this mayhem. This next part is far too dangerous for me to want you along so please stay put." lovingly hugging Skippy as she strapped on a super-sea-jet-pack to her back as to accelerate her swimming to hypersonic jets.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Amalgams Used For This Part  
  
Wild Hare = Stephenwolf + Bugs Bunny  
  
Sea Squirrel = Aquaman + Slappy Squirrel. 


	6. Elastic Mouse vs. Buggy Duck

Note: Awwww, do I have to go into all of that mention of copyrights? After all, you're all intelligent enough to get the point by now. I'm not trying to make a profit so, if nobody sues, we'll call it even (you wouldn't get much anyway; I'm broke).  
***********************************************************************  
  
Buggy Duck, the last of the CEO's minions arrived in Tokyo, Japan, observed by everybody in the area, especially a short, large-headed white mouse wearing googles and a red shirt coated with special chemicals that made in super-elestic and a taller, thinner white mouse in a small yellow straw hat and a green plaid shirt. "Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?" the shorter mouse asked the taller one.  
  
"I think so, Brain... er I mean, Elastic Mouse, but where are we going to find a duck and a hose at this hour?" The taller one questioned back before adding "NARF!".  
  
"No, Pinky, and I will thank you NOT to refer to me as Brain anymore. As far as anybody except you or I knows, Brain O'Brien died in that chemical bath three months ago." Elastic Mouse said referring to his attempt to rob a chemical plant holding chemicals he needed to complete a very powerful mind control gas capable of spreading all over the world. The police busted in during the robbery and Brain got badly gnawed by a police dog that accidentally dropped the mouse into a vat of chemicals.  
  
"Errr, what about those monks who reformed you, Elastic Mouse?" Pinky asked, referring to the monks in the monastery that Brain O'Brien discreetly made it to in spite of the chemicals and the gnawing. Through several weeks of almost sickening kindness and extensive psychiatric aid, those monks converted Brain O'Brien from megalomania to altruism  
  
"Okay, technically, THEY know differently too, I'll grant you that. Anyway, what I was pondering was that I have a very bad feeling about those individuals who entered this city via that interplanetary portal. I have a feeling they're here to conquer the world." Elastic Mouse stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"You mean like YOU used to want to?" Pinky asked.  
  
"PRECISELY like that, albeit in a more violent and cliched method than my usual style." Elastic Mouse answered as the print out on the portal readings finished. With that, Elastic Mouse stretched the bottom half of his body into a super-spring and bounched off to confront the villain and his troops.  
  
"Hooo boy. When I conquer this city, I'm then going to go after the areas that my so-called allies were sent to conquer. I'll then take those areas from them and take the credit for conquering them myself. I mean, I would have if I was there, so why SHOULDN'T I get all the glory?" Buggy Duck said with a chuckle just before he saw Elastic Mouse bouncing his way.   
  
Using his super-stretching powers and super-intelligence to work his way into the controls of one of Buggy Duck's space-tanks, Elastic Mouse quickly blasted the other eleven tanks into inoperable junk piles. However, Buggy Duck unleashed his massive energy powers and destroyed the tank Elastic Mouse was controlling, though Elastic Mouse's mental calculations allowed him to figure out the tank he was using would be destroyed by that point and, thus, Elastic Mouse had already slipped out of the tank a split-second before it was destroyed, but NOT WITHOUT saving and capturing the crew of the tank he was controlling. "You thought you could beat me that easily, buster? I've got news for you; nobody beats Buggy Duck. No stretching misfit of a mouse will stop this invincible black duck." Buggy Duck said as he started blasting away at Elastic Mouse.  
  
However, Elastic Mouse was able to bounce clear of every one of Buggy Duck's energy zaps, which absolutely infuriated the egotistical space duck, who shouted "Hey! No fair dodging." as he grabbed a piece of street beside Elastic Mouse and ripped the street apart in a way that would cause, not one, not two, but three buildings to fall on him from behind.  
  
As Buggy Duck cackled over so handily defeating his opponent (or so he thought), however, Elastic Mouse snaked out from under those buildings and wrapped himself firmly around his foe just before snapping back to normal, which caused the space duck to spin uncontrollably as Elastic Mouse grabbed the rifles of two of the troops he captured when he abandoned that space-tank. Setting both rifles to full power, Elastic Mouse fired them both before his foe stopped spinning.  
  
Though the impact knocked Buggy Duck back a few feet, he was not even really hurt and said "On Warniopolis, my power is second only to that of the CEO of the Cosmos himself and my power is a CLOSE second at that." as he started blasting away at Elastic Mouse again.  
  
"Well, I say you're pretty full of yourself. Buggy Duck is right; your head has more bugs in it than an obsolete early-model computer." Elastic Mouse taunted, trying (successfully) to attack Buggy Duck at his biggest weakness; his ego.  
  
After many long minutes of goading the space duck along, Elastic Mouse finally got his foe face to face with a full-length mirror, which Buggy Duck couldn't resist posing for. Taking advantage of this opportunity, Elastic Mouse, first, discreetly removed Buggy Duck's transport device (being sure to disable the self-destruct when he got it) and, then, tossed a chemical bomb on the space duck, one powerful enough to immobilize even somebody of HIS power for a good 24 hours; more than enough time for Buggy Duck to be securely delivered to the proper authorities.  
***********************************************************************  
  
As for Buggy Duck's troops, they all ended up going down faster than a dot.com company thanks to the telepathic might of the JUST-arrived Manhunting Poultry, who swooped down from the sky in his eagle form, who resumed his shape just as Sea Squirrel arrived via waterways (they only reason the Manhunting Poultry showed up before she did was because the thrust of her super-sea-jet-pack was so powerful that it took her quite a while to turn correctly and, in fact, she ended up literally hundreds of miles off her intended course).  
  
After the Manhunting Poultry, Sea Squirrel and Elastic Mouse all had a chance to compare notes, Elastic Mouse opened the gateway and all three of them headed through said portal to confront the CEO of the Cosmos himself.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
Amalgams Used For This Part:  
  
Buggy Duck = Mantis + Daffy Duck  
  
Elastic Mouse = Plastic Man + the Brain  
  
Manhunting Poultry = Martian Manhunter + Chicken Boo  
  
Sea Squirrel = Aquaman + Slappy Squirrel 


	7. Toons Unite-Part One (of the two-part co...

Note: Aww, you've got the drill memorized by now: a whole bunch of copyrighted material ...... story written purely for entertainment purposes ...... nobody sue please ...... flat broke anyway  
***********************************************************************  
  
On the planet Warnipolips, three portals opened almost simultaneously less than an hour after the CEO's minions were sent to Earth. Devilwoman and Powerhouse arrived through one (the former just finishing the song she was singing to keep up the spirits of herself and Powerhouse) and Powerhouse glared at another portal, which had Quick Mouth, Green Gagbag and Cutie Queen exitting. Only Devilwoman's insistance that this journey would require a certain degree of stealth and patience kept Powerhouse from charging the trio as they emerged from that portal. About that same time the Manhunting Poultry, Sea Squirrel and Elastic Mouse arrived through the last portal just as all three portals sealed up.  
  
Sizing up the other five arrivals, Sea Squirrel was about to whip out a giant cannon and start blasting away at them when the Manhunting Poultry telepathically said "Wait. I can sense from their thoughts that they are here to thwart the mastermind behind this mayhem just as we are. Well, except for Quick Mouth and Green Gagbag; THEY'RE here to see if they can find some more "'way hot female space warriors'" to pursue."; transmitting his telepathic message to, not just Sea Squirrel, but all of the other fellow new arrivals too.  
  
"Besides," Elastic Mouse added verbally but quietly, "I recognize one of them to be that super-powerful canine hero known as Powerhouse. I don't recognize the cat with him...."  
  
Powerhouse suddenly leapt into the sky firing his heat vision on rapid-repeat setting as he went into his "Cat? Cat? Where's the cat? Where's the cat?" routine.  
  
As she and everybody else present continually dodged Powerhouse's heat vision blasts, Devilwoman slapped herself in the face and sighed before saying "So much for stealth. Every time that super-mutt hears the "'C'" word he goes absolutely berserk.".  
  
As the Warner siblings broke into a rendition of the Baha Men's "Who Let the Dogs Out?", Devilwoman quickly tossed a rope up to one of Powerhouse's legs and deftly arched the rope swing as to land flawlessly on the super-canine's back. Riding Powerhouse like he was a flying bronco, Devilwoman proceeded to gently rub the left and right sides of Powerhouse's face in an effort to calm him down, which quickly started to work.  
  
Elastic Mouse continued "As I was saying, I don't recognize the ... one ... with him, but I would wager, by their apparent friendship, that she is one of the good guys too.".  
  
Devilwoman replied "The name is Devilwoman, Elastic Mouse, or do you prefer Brain O'Brien? Yes that's right, I DO know about you; genetically altered laboratory mouse obsessed with conquering the world until a botched chemical plant robbery about three months ago...."  
  
"I get the idea, Devilwoman, is it?" Elastic Mouse stopped her with a half-embarrassed voice before asking "How do you know about me anyway?".  
  
"Oh, DW is a very smart dog, Mister Elastic Mouse. Definitely, definitely a very smart dog. They don't COME any smarter than DW. There's precious little she DOESN'T know." Powerhouse said eagerly.  
  
"DW? Plus the fact you wear a mask and cape." Sea Squirrel said with a chuckle.  
  
"Believe me, it's not MY idea. Heck, I HATE IT when he calls me "'DW'". Plus, masks and capes are standard "'mysterious hero'" attire." Devilwoman pointed out before adding "So don't even START into the Darkwing cracks. Before you ask .... Sea Squirrel, I know you were about to make one because of the look on your face when Powerhouse called me "'DW'". Still, his absolute loyalty IS rather touching AND his super-powers come in handy pretty often, so I put up with the big lug.".  
  
"Well, you have to admit, "'Devilwoman'" IS somewhat of a mouthful, so maybe THAT'S why he insists on shortening it to "'DW'"." Elastic Mouse reasoned.  
  
"Yes, but as I said, a brawny and big-hearted, but thick-skulled and clumsy, sidekick who calls me "'DW'" sets me up for A LOT of Darkwing Duck comparisions, though aside from the aforementioned similar tastes in sidekicks, the fact we are both crimefighters is my ONLY similarity to THAT "'DW'". I'm not even a glory hog. Heck, I even intentionally AVOID the spotlight a good deal of the time, which is why you didn't recognize me, Elastic Mouse." Devilwoman explained.  
  
"Look, this is all very interesting," Sea Squirrel began sarcastically before adding seriously "but don't we all have a villain to trash?".  
  
"We ALL have a villain to trash? Not a bad idea. Sea Squirrel, are you pondering what I'm pondering?" Elastic Mouse asked.  
  
"If you mean we all form a team to battle menaces like this after this adventure is wrapped up, then yes, I AM pondering what you are pondering, Elastic Mouse." Devilwoman said before Sea Squirrel could utter a word.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Observing the heroes' conversation, the CEO of the Cosmos said with a cackle "So those Earth heroes are trying to put a monkeywrench in my latest project, eh? Well, it's time to summon the remainder of my army." as he pressed an army and sent a video image of the eight intruders to all of the troops still on Warnipolips. Before long, there were 20, 000 armed soldiers and 400 space-tanks heading our heroes' way.  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Well, I'm in." the Manhunting Poultry said telepathically, concerning the aspect of forming a team after this adventure is wrapped up.  
  
"If DW thinks it's a good idea, I'm in too. I'm definitely in." Powerhouse said eagerly.  
  
"I don't know. I'm not much of a joiner and I work better alone." Sea Squirrel said stubbornly.   
  
The Warner siblings were still thinking it over when they saw all the armed troops and space tanks heading right into the heroes' view. "Well, we'd better AT LEAST work together long enough to beat these bums." Devilwoman pointed out as she tossed a smoke bomb from her utility belt as a means of obscuring the vision of the incoming troops long enough for the eight toon heroes to scatter.   
  
Stealthfully, Devilwoman leapt up to the top of one of the tanks and skillfully picked the latch lock, which allowed her to enter the tank and subdue the tank crew with her martial arts skills, which allowed her to take control of that tank while Elastic Mouse used the same trick he used on one of the tanks he dealt with on Earth; stretching himself inside via the tank's outer piping and subtly working his way to the tank's controls. Though only two of the tanks were under hero control, it was still a start.  
  
About a dozen of the other tanks fired simultaneously on Green Gagbag as he flied toward them, only for their blasts to be met with some curved piping that twisted the blasts right back to the tanks and giant magnifying glasses that made the blast energy 1000 times greater. The crews of these dozen tanks and about 60 others quickly teleported themselves out to avoid the blasts, which instantly destroyed all 72 tanks upon impact.  
  
Carefully disabling the tanks at super-speed like he did the ones on Earth, Quick Mouth also maneuvered a few of the tanks into blasting each other. Between these two tactics, the super-fast and hyper-active toon lunatic managed to take down another 72 of those tanks just as the two tanks Devilwoman and Elastic Mouse were controlling managed to take down the rest, which left only the ground troops to deal with.  
  
After Powerhouse destroyed all of the ground troops' rifles with his heat vision (which he used in combination of his flying ability and super-speed), he froze 1000 of those troops solid with his super-breath as the Manhunting Poultry took down another 1000 with his telepathic powers, the Green Gagbag subdued another 1000 with one of his super-burps, Quick Mouth used his super-speed and razor-sharp comedic wit to annoy 2000 of the troops into submission, Cutie Queen sickened 10, 000 of the enemy troops into submission with one of her superhumanly wide-eyed "I'm so cute it's sickeningly" stares and Sea Squirrel managed to defeat the rest with the aid of her massive cartoon prop arsenal.  
  
"Well, that was, not only surprisingly easy, but also actually pretty fun." Sea Squirrel admitted.  
  
"Yes, but it was only that easy because we worked as a team. If any one of us had to tackle this menace alone, it wouldn't have been anywhere NEAR as easy OR as much fun." Elastic Mouse pointed out as he stretched himself out of the tank he was controlling.  
  
"Okay, okay, so you were right about the teamwork stuff, mouse. You sold me on this permanent team idea. There, you happy?" Sea Squirrel said in half-disgust.  
  
"Well, we still have one more obstacle to deal with; the mastermind behind the mayhem." Devilwoman pointed out before adding "Now, let's go after said mastermind.".  
  
"Don't you mean "'Let's get dangerous'", Devilwoman?" Sea Squirrel asked with a smirk, which earned her a glare from Devilwoman as all eight toon heroes took off after the CEO of the Cosmos.  
  
To Be Concluded  
  
Amalgams Used  
  
Warniopolips = Apokolips + Warner Studio Lot  
  
CEO of the Cosmos = Darkseid + CEO Plotz  
  
Devilwoman = Batman + Rita  
  
Powerhouse = Superman + Runt  
  
Quick Mouth = the Flash + Yakko  
  
Green Gagbag = Green Lantern + Wakko  
  
Cutie Queen = Wonder Woman + Dot  
  
Manhunting Poultry = Martian Manhunter + Chicken Boo  
  
Elastic Mouse = Plastic Man + the Brain 


	8. Toons Unite-Part Two (of the two-part co...

Note: Awww heck with it: Both halves of every Amalgam used in this story copyrighted by Warner Communication and references to stuff copyrighted outside of Warner Communication basically means that this story is being written purely for entertainment purposes. As long as nobody sues me (I'm broke anyway, so nobody would get much), I'll be happy.  
***********************************************************************  
  
In his palace, the CEO of the Cosmos conjured up five portals which brought the five leaders of his invasion force back to Warniopolips and used a set of optic power-beams to thaw out Buggy Duck. The assembled five stood before the CEO with very nervous looks on their faces. "The Earth pests who defeated you five are coming this way and I'm giving all five of you a chance to redeem yourself." the CEO said matter-of-factly as he handed Hello Warrior a new energy rod and Wild Hare a new energy axe just before pointing at the outside monitor.  
  
"Yes, sir, almighty CEO of the Cosmos, SIR." all five warriors said eagerly (except for Wind Demon, who merely grunted something to that effect).  
***********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, just outside the CEO's palace, Devilwoman warned "Let's be careful in there, everybody. There is the VERY STRONG possibility that it's a trap. In fact, the odds are only one-in-a-BILLION that it is NOT a trap.".  
  
"Thank you, Miss Overstate-the-Obvious." Sea Squirrel said sarcastically.  
  
"She's just MAKING CERTAIN we're all clear on the potential danger level, which makes it imperative that I come up with a plan before we go in." Elastic Mouse said candidly.  
  
"What do you mean YOU have to come up with the plan, Elastic Mouse?" Devilwoman asked before adding "Aren't you familar with the adage..."  
  
"Yes, I AM familiar about the axim about there being no "'I'" in team, Devilwoman. However, since I'm the smartest member of this time, I should be the one who comes up with the plan. After all, super-intelligence IS my only super-power other than super-stretching." Elastic Mouse answered before Devilwoman could finish asking the question.  
  
"Well, Mister O'Brien, I think if we all COMBINE our intellects, we should be able to brainstorm potential ideas better than if any one of us was to come up with the plan." Devilwoman said, barely resisting the urge to lunge at the super-stretchable rodent.  
  
"You know, for the only member of this team with NO super-powers, you sure are bossy, Devilwoman." Elastic Mouse observed.  
  
"Well, for somebody who isn't out to conquer the world anymore, YOU can be pretty bossy too, Elastic Mouse. Then again, I guess that's a not-so-little matter of old habits dying hard."  
  
"Are you saying you're paranoid of me because of my background?" Elastic Mouse asked before adding "If you ARE, I assure you that I'm really NOT like that anymore.".  
  
"Well, it's better to be A LITTLE paranoid than A LOT dead." Devilwoman said coldly just as the CEO's five warriors all emerged from the portals.  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Lady Killer subdued Powerhouse, Cutie Queen and Sea Squirrel with blast from his tail while Hello Warrior used her energy rod to exploit the Manhunting Poultry's fire weakness while simultaneously shaking up the ground underneath Quick Mouth and Green Gagbag just long enough to zap all three of her targets unconscious.   
  
Devilwoman gulped and said "Okay, Elastic Mouse, I guess this mess IS partially my fault." as she and Elastic Mouse dodged all five of their foes.  
  
"I must also confess to a certain measure of the blame, Devilwoman. If it weren't for the two of us bickering, and I WILL confess that I sometimes do have that effect on others, our teammates wouldn't have been caught off-guard like that. Right now, however, I propose we find a way to save ourselves and our allies from this five villains." Elastic Mouse said as he and Devilwoman dodged more of their foes' attacks.  
  
"Agreed." Devilwoman said simply as she observed Buggy Duck getting ready to fire an energy blast at her while the Wind Demon was spinning right at her.  
  
Quickly, Devilwoman tossed a pellet of super-slick floor wax on the ground beside her and expertly side-stepped the Wind Demon, who slipped helplessly right into Buggy Duck just as he let off his energy blast. The resulting joint impact knocked both Buggy Duck and the Wind Demon out cold.  
  
Elastic Mouse, meanwhile, held his breath as he used his super stretching powers to wrap himself around the Lady Killer and then reeled himself back in just as Wild Hare and Hello Warrior were closing in on him. The resulting spray from the Lady Killer put both Hello Warrior and Wild Hare out of the fight AND the resulting spin left the Lady Killer dizzy enough to be subdued by a superb flying kick, courtesy of Devilwoman.  
***********************************************************************  
  
After Devilwoman and Elastic Mouse got done reviving their teammates, the eight toon heroes then seperated into smaller groups to launch a multi-pronged attack on the CEO's palace. Using the information he scanned from the minds of the Lay Killer, Hello Warrior, the Wind Demon, Wild Hare and Buggy Duck after they were subdued, The Manhunting Poultry morphed into a wasp just large enough to carry Elastic Mouse with him as he flew over to the roof of the building before morphing back to his normal shape and phasing himself and Elastic Mouse right through the roof while Green Gagbag belched his way right through the west wall followed close behind by Quick Mouth. These four were to keep The CEO busy while the other four were to take out the rest of the CEO's palace defenses.  
  
"I don't know how you got through all you did, but I assure you that, while I may prefer to use my employees to do my dirty work, I am VERY powerful in my own right." as he launched a set of optic power-beams at Green Gagbag. Though the Green Gagbag was able to conjure up a set of curved pipes that twisted the blasts away from him temporarily, they twisted themselves right back after him. Quick Mouth tried running around the CEO fast enough to trap him in a whirlwind, but the villain was strong enough to resist the wind long enough to rip out a portion of the floor just as Quick Mouth got to it, which tripped up the super-speedster long enough for the CEO to punch him right into his younger brother just as the power-beams caught up to both of them. "That takes care of two of those pests." The evil CEO thought as he starting looking for the Manhunting Poultry and Elastic Mouse, only to find they were nowhere in sight.  
  
Unbeknowst to him, however, the Manhunting Poultry made himself and Elastic Mouse non-solid and mentally stopped them in the middle of the floor they were passing through. Using the remainder of his telepathic power, the Manhunting Poultry was able to zero in on the CEO's location and crawl on up behind him. Making himslef and Elastic Mouse solid again after they finished coming up behind the CEO of the Cosmos, the Manhunting Poultry delivered a sucker punch to the villain that had the stength of an entire army batallion behind it while Elastic Mouse focused on reviving Quick Mouth and Green Gagbag. Though caught off-guard enough to be sent flying, the CEO still got up from the sucker punch pretty quickly and the Manhunting Poultry's telepathic powers, though strong enough to read the CEO's mind, weren't QUITE strong enough to subdue the powerful villain; only induce a noticeable, but manageable, headache. However, this was STILL enough to distract the CEO enough for him to be caught off-guard by a super-burp delivered by the just-woke-up Green Gagbag and be given an atomic wedgie by the just-woke-up Quick Mouth.  
  
Though FAR from out of the fight, the CEO of the Cosmos was still infuriated enough to start chasing after the Green Gagbag, Quick Mouth and the Manhunting Poultry with extreme hatred in his ominously glowing eyes, a fact Elastic Mouse took full advantage of by tossing small super-charged disks at each of the CEO's shoulders, hips and neck. Elastic Mouse's aim was true and those flawlessly aimed energy disks severely weakened the CEO. In fact, the attack took SO MUCH out of the villain that the combined attack of the Manhunting Poultry's telepathy and one of the Green Gagbag's super-belches was enough to knock him out cold; for about twenty seconds. After that however, the CEO emerged completely unharmed, as if he could heal at an impossible rate.  
***********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, outside the palace and attacking the security devices in teams of two, Devilwoman, Powerhouse, Cutie Queen and Sea Squirrel were making pretty good headway between Devilwoman's being able to correctly deduce where the devices would planted, Powerhouse's super-speed and heat vision, Cutie Queen's demi-goddess-level strength and speed and Sea Squirrel's old-school cartoon savvy and vast arsenal of cartoon props. Eventually, the four heroes made it to a control room that with monitors that showed every room in the palace, including the throne room where their teammates were battling the CEO. Devilwoman simply said "Okay, Powerhouse and Cutie Queen, you two had better go in there and help the others. Sea Squirrel and I will see if we can find a way to shut down the CEO's operations from this control room. Don't ask me why, but I've got a theory about the CEO's powers and I want to test it."  
  
"Gotcha, DW." Powerhouse said with a salute as he started spinning around like an incredibly powerful living drill and starting flying as he was spinning, going right through the roof of the control room in a northwest direction and heading right for the throne room.  
***********************************************************************  
  
By this time, the Manhunting Poultry, the Green Gagbag, Quick Mouth and Elastic Mouse had pretty much run out of tricks that might be useful in this battle, but that hardly mattered, because Powerhouse, under Devilwoman's careful remote direction, had come up directly under the powerful villain with an impact that sent the CEO flying right through the roof. After Cutie Queen had come up through the hole Powerhouse made and she and the super-canine made sure their four comrades were okay, the CEO had come bursting through the door and fired his optic power-beams at the six, only to have those power-beams expertly parried by Powerhouse's heat vision (again thanks to the special audio/visual receptor Devilwoman carefully placed behind his right ear so that she could not only see and hear everything Powerhouse did when they were seperated but also so she could carefully guide him through the tougher battles from a distance if she was somehow unable to be there in person).   
  
As the CEO's power-beams and Powerhouse's heat vision pushed slowly each other back and forth, Cutie Queen came up the CEO and gave him a superhumanly wide-eyed, impossible-to-miss "I'm so cute it's sickening" stare that slowly weakened the villain's willpower until the point when his powers actually SHUT OFF, at which point, Cutie Queen just socked the CEO right in the jaw and put him out for the count.  
  
"But how did his powers simply shut off like that?" Quick Mouth asked.  
  
"I believe I can answer that, Quick Mouth." Devilwoman replied confidently as she and Sea-Squirrel arrived in the throne room.  
  
"I deduced that the CEO's powers were special effects based; advanced gadgetry built into a realistic costume. I figured as much when I saw some of the controls in the control room moving by themselves while the CEO was attacking you, Green Gagbag, Manhunting Poultry and Elastic Mouse. Thus, Sea Squirrel and I simply shut down every machine in the control room, courtesy of a few of the electrified disks in my utility belt and a few blasts from one of Sea Squirrel's giant cartoon cannons. The resulting total shut down of all of the control room's machinery instantly robbed the CEO of all of his seeming omnipotence and allowed you to prevail easily." Devilwoman finished.  
  
"Well, that takes care of the first mission of the .... er gee we never thought to think up a name for our team." Quick Mouth said with an embarrassed grin."  
  
"Well, we are all toons and we united on this mission for the greater good of the entire Earth. Therefore, I think Toons United for the Greater Good is a very good name for our team." Elastic Mouse reasoned before adding "Also, those of us who think Toons United for the Greater Good sounds a bit long-winded can call the team the T.U.G.G. for short.".  
  
"Not too shabby Elastic Mouse." Devilwoman admitted before added "Okay, everybody who wants to pick Toons United for the Greater Good, or T.U.G.G. for short, as our team name, say aye."  
  
"AYE!" all eight toon heroes said in unison.  
  
"Then it's official. The name of our team will be the T.U.G.G.; the Toons United for the Greater Good." Elastic Mouse said as he activated the gateway generator and he and his newfound teammates all headed back for Earth.  
  
Once they were back on Earth, however, Quick Mouth pointed out another problem. "Hey, we never decided on a leader."  
  
"Actually, Quick Mouth, I figured we'd EACH take a turn as leader for alternating weeks until we decide on a permanent leader based solely on which one of us the others feel has done the best job as leader; I was thinking we'd draw numbered lots to decide which of us will be the leader first, second, third and so on. If the decision takes longer than eight weeks, then we'll repeat the cycle until a permanent leader IS decided." Elastic Mouse said matter-of-factly.  
  
With that, the eight toon heroes pulled numbered slips out of a hat provided by Green Gagbag's power bag. Devilwoman pulled the "number one" slip (which meant she'd be the leader for the first week), Quick Mouth drew the "number two" slip (which meant he'd be the leader for the second week), Cutie Queen got the "number three" slip (which meant she'd be the leader for the third week), Elastic Mouse got the "number four" slip, Powerhouse got the "number five" slip, Green Gagbag got the "number six" slip, the Manhunting Poultry got the "number seven" slip and Sea Squirrel got the "number eight" slip.  
  
And this ends the story of how the Toons United for the Greater Good first, well, united.  
  
Amalgams Used  
  
T.U.G.G. = JLA + Animaniacs  
  
Devilwoman = Batman + Rita  
  
Powerhouse = Superman + Runt  
  
Quick Mouth = the Flash + Yakko  
  
Green Gagbag = Green Lantern + Wakko  
  
Cutie Queen = Wonder Woman + Dot  
  
Manhunting Poultry = Martian Manhunter + Chicken Boo  
  
Sea Squirrel = Aquaman + Slappy Squirrel  
  
Elastic Mouse = Plastic Man + the Brain  
  
Warnipolips = Apokolips + Warner Studio Lot  
  
CEO of the Cosmos = Darksied + CEO Plotz  
  
Lady Killer = Kanto + Pepe Le` Pew  
  
Hello Warrior = Big Barda + Hello Nurse  
  
Wind Demon = Kalibak + Tasmanian Devil  
  
Wild Hare = Stephenwolf + Bugs Bunny  
  
Buggy Duck = Mantis + Daffy Duck  
***********************************************************************  
  
As aforementioned there is so much copyrighted stuff in this story that I would be in huge trouble if this story WEREN'T being written for purely entertainment purposes so, guess what; it WAS being written purely for entertainment purposes. Absolutely no profit motive was involved in the making of this story. You hear me? NO profit motive. Zero. Zilch. Nada. 


End file.
